


Strange Bedfellows

by subminimal (markymark261)



Category: X-Men: The Movie
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-19
Updated: 2003-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markymark261/pseuds/subminimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystique has a revelation to make. X2 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of The X-Men characters.
> 
> Author's Note: This story fell out of possible continuity with the third X-Men film.

For someone who spent his life looking at the world through ruby-colored glasses, Scott Summers was a remarkably miserable man. That night he seemed even more miserable than normal. On the other hand, his companion, who spent most of the time being blue, was in a remarkably happy mood.

"What's up, Scott?"

Scott stared, through his ruby quartz lenses, at Jean Grey's smiling face, hovering over his.

"This is wrong. So wrong."

Scott stared at Jean's ruby face as it morphed into the purple face of Mystique.

"Is that better?" asked Mystique.

"A lot better," replied Scott, smiling. He realized that, despite being one of the X-Men's deadliest enemies, Mystique was the best thing to come into his life since Jean went away. "There's no point in your pretending to be Jean. It's you I want. Just be yourself."

Mystique grimaced. "Actually, this isn't my real self. There were things I didn't like about my body, things I've changed. My breasts aren't really this big and I got rid of a few pounds down below."

"That's okay," Scott reassured Mystique. "I'll love you regardless of your appearance. We need to be honest with each other."

"OK," replied a relieved Mystique, "but before I change into my true form, there's a question I need to ask you."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Have you ever seen The Crying Game?"

THE END


End file.
